


Another Sleepless Night In Chicago

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Another Sleepless Night In Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

 

ANOTHER SLEEPLESS NIGHT IN CHICAGO

##        ANOTHER SLEEPLESS NIGHT IN CHICAGO

 

          By Jana Georg   
  

Benton Fraser sat up frightened and glanced at the alarm-clock which ticked   
lonely on the box next to the   
bed. It was long after midnight. Diefenbaker heaved his head interested. He   
heard the knocking, too.   
There was a second knocking, this time more energetically. Ben stood up and   
put something on before he opened the door. It was a surprise as he opened.   
Inspector Thatcher stood in front of his apartment. He   
looked at her nonplused.   
"May I come in?"   
He stepped aside. "Sure."   
She went into the room and shook her head. "You live in a very strange   
region. I´m lucky to arrive unhurt." She took off her gloves and looked   
around.   
"I´m sorry I woke you." she apologized as she glanced at the rumpled bed.   
"Well it´s all right, it doesn´t matter" he answered.   
She looked at him. "May I take a seat?"   
"Please" he assigned her a chair in the kitchen. Now he realised that he   
should switch on the light.   
Meanwhile she sat down, he decided to close the windows. It was very cold   
in the appartment.   
"I think you are very surprised about my appearance in the middle of the   
night." she said.   
Fraser nodded. "Proberly speaking - yes."   
"The point is" she began. "I don´t know what to do. Since a few weeks   
someone molestes me. I get   
anonymous calls permanent. And tonight, after leaving the consulate,   
someone observed me; a black car followed me."   
"Have you got an idea who it could be?"   
"No idea."   
"What do you want to do now?"   
"I don´t know. I´m frightened. I thought you could help me - perhaps." she   
looked at him.   
"I´m sure there are possibilities." he thought a moment. "We could let your   
phone tap and retrace the calls.   
But early tomorrow morning."   
"And what should I do now? I am frightend. I cannot go back home!" she   
added sassy.   
He thought a moment.   
"Perhaps you should stay the night here." he suggested.   
"What?"   
"Perhaps you should stay the night here."   
"I understood the meaning of your words, Constable, but here´s no place for   
a nightly visitor."   
He thought again.   
"I suggest you take the bed and I pass the night next to Diefenbaker."   
"But these are too many circumstances!" she replied.   
"It´s okay." 

"Don´t look at me so reproachfully. It´s only one night. She´s in trouble   
and we help her." Fraser said to   
his wolf who looked at him unappreciative. For him there was no reason to   
quit the bed.   
"Diefenbaker, I entreat you." Ben put one´s foot down. "It´s only one night."   
Diefenbaker made way for his master discovered. Ben relaxed on the floor.   
He couldn´t understand why   
Diefenbaker acted like this. It seemed that the citylife had a bad   
influence on the wolf. He never staged   
like this before. 

"Ben?" the voice of Thatcher sounded through the darkness.   
"Yes?"   
"What do you think - why is someone doing this?"   
"I don´t know."   
She turned round and saw Ben who was lying next to his wolf. What she saw   
let her feel sorry for him one moment. He looked into her direction, too.   
"I´m sure, we are going to remedy this." he said. Their looks met.   
"Yes, yes, of course" she answered irritated and looked into another   
direction. She turned around her head. This couldn´t be true! Since the   
incident on the train some time ago they surpressed their feelings for each   
other and snealed like cats round each other. And now they lay here, close   
together, in the same room and nobody was ready to say something. Ben   
observed his superior officer stealthy. She turned round again and rolled   
up. He remembered the kiss on the train. After the incident they were   
unable to talk about their   
feelings. And they didn´t do it ´til now. He felt distinctly that there was   
more than a friendly bond between them. He sighed. The most he wanted now   
was standing up and embarrassing her.   
"Ben?"   
She sat up in darkness, the coverlet wrapped up to her chin.   
"Yes?"   
She wanted to answer something, but she surpressed the words she wanted to   
say actually. "Thank you   
kindly!"   
"Don´t mention it." 

Ben woke up. He needed a moment to remind the things that happened last   
night. Margaret requested him   
for help. She was molested by an anonymous caller who observed and followed   
her. She was frightened and stayed the night here and he let her the bed.   
He looked around. The window was opened. It seemed that Dief   
skedadded some time ago. Ben shook his head. Why couldn´t he take the door   
like anyone else? Probably he misunderstood the whole situation. She slept   
still and Ben decided to give her up to her dreams for a while.   
So he had enough time to dress. He sighed. Why didn´t he repair the door of   
the closet? When it was opened   
it made a lot of noise. He decided this time not to dress in the closet. He   
wouldn´t wake her.   
Margaret woke up. She opened her eyes carefully. At the other corner of the   
room Ben was slipping into his uniform. She closed her eyes fast, but then   
she observed him through ajared eyelids. 

The mountie stood in front of Vecchio´s desk. "Who was this? Who´s the   
owner of this beautiful car?" asked Ray interested.   
"It´s the car of Inspector Thatcher. She was so kind and gave me a lift."   
"But she doesn´t live in your neighborhood!"   
Vecchio sippet at the cup of coffee he carried the whole morning.   
"She stood the night with me."   
"Pardon?" He spittet out the coffee.   
"She stood the night with you?"   
"That´s the truth."   
"Is there something between you and her?"   
"No."   
"Pardon?"   
"No."   
"Benny, I don´t believe it."   
"But that´s the truth, Ray. She was frightened and didn´t want to go home.   
And that´s why she slept in my   
bed tonight."   
"I understand..." Vecchio said ironically. "And what more?"   
"Nothing."   
"Come on, Benny. You don´t wanna tell me that nothing happened!"   
"It´s the truth."   
Vecchio shook his head. "I can´t believe it!"   
Ben laid down his hat and described the circumstances to his best friend.   
After a short moment Vecchio nodded. "No problem. We are going to tap her   
phone. The one in the   
consulate and the other one at home. But she has to renunciate of her handy   
for a few days."   
"Do you think that´s enough?"   
"We can´t do more at the moment."   
"But she was followed by someone yesterday afternoon."   
"But we can´t give a police-protection around the clock. We need more   
evidences."   
"Understand. Thank you kindly although." 

Ben knocked on the door of her office.   
"Come in!"   
He stepped into the room. She left her place behind the desk and made a few   
steps forward. She looked at   
him, so many questions in her eyes.   
"Don´t panic. We let tap your phone here and at home. But I have to ask you   
for the handy."   
She nodded and gave the small phone to him.   
"I want to thank you for doing this for me."   
"Don´t mention it."   
She looked at him.   
"I have to do some things at home. Would you please so kind and escort me?"   
"Of course." 

They left the consulate. Benton asked himself if he was doing the right. He   
did, of course. If the police   
was not able to handle, he had to do. She parked the car in front of the   
house.   
"Do you want to come with me or wait in the car?"   
"Oh, I´ll wait in the car."   
"Okay. I´ll be back in a few minutes. It won´t take much time."   
She left the car and closed the door. Meanwhile she disappeared in the   
building, Fraser observed the street interested, but he couldn´t discover   
something strange or unusual. The time passed by and Thatcher was in   
the building for more than a half hour now. Benton thought of following her   
to see if everything was right,   
but just this moment she came out of the house. She went to the car and   
took place. She trembled all over   
her body.   
"Look at this!"   
She gave a letter to him. He opened and read it. It was written by a   
typewriter and really not friendly. When   
he had ended, he looked at her. Now he was understanding her frightening.   
Her face was as white as chalk.   
"He wants to kill me." she said despaired.   
"I can´t explain why, but it seems that you are right."   
"Thank you kindly."she said ironically.   
"Don´t mention it."   
"What should I do now?"   
"You should go to the police."   
"I beg your pardon?"   
"You should go to the police. We have enough evidences now for giving you   
police protection."   
"If you say it."   
The car left the parking lot. 

Benton ran into the police office. Meg was following him. He arrived in   
front of Vecchio´s desk and gave   
him the letter.   
"Is that enough?"   
"That´s enough." Vecchio took the letter and disappeared in the office of   
Lt. Welsh. The door closed behind him and Meg and Ben couldn´t understand   
the discussion between Ray and his superior officer.   
After some time Vecchio left the office of Welsh. He looked at Thatcher.   
"Don´t worry. You´ll get police protection. We tap your phone, too."   
"Thank you, Detective."   
"Don´t mention it. I love to help Canadians."   
"Thank you kindly, Ray."   
"You´re welcome, Benny." Vecchio smiled insidious.   
Thatcher glanced at her watch. "We have to go now, there´s no one else in   
the consulate at the moment."   
Vecchio took his jacket. "This is my case. I´ll escort you." he announced   
enthusiastically. 

The day went by slowly. The dusk began. Thatcher looked out of the window   
confused. She glanced at   
Vecchio and Fraser.   
"I can´t believe it. Somewhere out there... there is someone who..." she   
made a pause. "There is someone   
who wants to kill me. And I don´t even know why!"   
She shook her head. "Why had I come to Chicago? So many madmen as here in   
Chicago you´ll never find   
in whole Canada!"   
Vecchio stood up. "I wouldn´t say so, Inspector. But I give you the promise   
that nothing will happen to you. Well, that´s why we have the police."   
He tried to smile, but it was hard to do. He wasn´t really sure of his   
words. There was the possibility that the one who wrote this letter was mad   
and incalculable. He took a seat again. A few moments there was only   
silence. Suddenly Vecchio´s phone rang. All three persons were jerked   
frightened. Ray needed a moment to realise that his handy was ringing. He   
took it and went some steps away from Fraser and Thatcher.   
"Excuse me."   
He pressed the speaking-key.   
"Raymundo Vecchio? Francesca, what means this? You know you should not   
call me!" he looked at Ben and Meg and smiled apologizing.   
"The evening meal is all the same to me, I have to work overtime."   
He listened to the voice of his sister who was a pain in his neck.   
"This should be all the same to you. What does this mean? Okay, okay,   
Fraser has to work overtime, too."   
He rolled his eyes and glanced at the ceiling.   
"No, Francesca, we don´t need your help. And you needn´t come to bring some   
sandwiches. Yeah, I´m sorry, too." He looked at the phone nonplused.   
"She broke up the discussion. Typical."   
"Francesca is his sister." Ben informed his superior officer.   
Thatcher nodded."Ah..." 

"Pretend that it is a normal day and we aren´t here." ordered Vecchio her.   
"I follow you in my car." he said.   
Ben glanced at him. "Ray?"   
"What?"   
"Would you please so kind and do me a favour?"   
Vecchio thought a moment about, then he was understanding.   
"No, Benny, don´t say that I have to visit Diefenbaker!"   
"That would be very kind of you, Ray."   
"No. Why me?"   
"Ray?"   
"Okay, I´ll do it. We´ll meet in a half hour at Inspector Thatcher."   
"Thank you kindly, Ray." 

The Buick Riviera hold on in front of Fraser´s apartment. Vecchio left the   
car and spent lots of time with closing the doors. He never could know,   
Fraser lived in a strange quarter in which you better never let your   
car unclosed. As he went into the apartment, he called for Diefenbaker. The   
wolf came happy and tail   
moving.   
"You´re a good wolf. Your master has no time for you at the moment, you   
must be satisfied with my   
presence.." Ray seized into his pocket.   
"I bring you something to eat." He laid some donuts in front of the wolf´s   
snout. Diefenbaker looked at Ray.   
He didn´t want donuts right at the moment. Then he decided to eat what he   
got. While he was eating,   
Vecchio observed him.   
"Don´t gulp, that´s not healthy!" suggested Ray.   
Diefenbaker stopped for a moment, looked at him and ate again. 

Thatcher opened the door of her apartment and wanted to step in. Fraser   
hold her back.   
"Maybe it´s better to let me go at first."   
"Sure."   
He stepped into the flat and searched for the light switch. Finally he   
found it. He went forward. Thatcher followed him anxious.   
"Here´s no one."   
"Good."   
"I believe he doesn´t dare to come here."   
"Why do you know that he is male?"   
"I suppose it."   
Fraser closed the door. Thatcher laid down her jacket.   
"You are allowed to put off your jacket too."   
"Thank you kindly" he answered a bit confused and put off jacket and hat.   
"That seems to become a nice evening." she said sarcastically.   
"I can go into another room if I disturb you here..."   
Fraser wanted to leave the room but Thatcher touched his sleeve.   
"No, that´s all right. I´m cheerful ´bout your company."   
Their looks met each other´s again.   
"Okay." he said quiet.   
Suddenly it knocked.   
Meggie looked at him frightened. He lifted the forefinger to his lips.   
"Pssst!"   
She nodded. There was a second knocking.   
"Come on, open the door. It´s me!" the voice of Vecchio came from the other   
side of the door. Thatcher   
sighed. Fraser opened the door. Vecchio stepped in. Diefenbaker followed   
him. Ray smiled apologizing.   
"I´m sorry, but he wanted to come with me." He looked to Thatcher and   
Fraser. "I couldn´t dissuade him   
to follow me."   
"It´s okay." Thatcher tried to smile.   
"He´s house-trained, don´t worry." said Fraser.   
Diefenbaker confirmed this with a bark. It was sure for him not to piddle   
in the flat. What might this   
woman think ´bout him? He was a civilized wolf! 

The hours passed by and nothing happened. Thatcher, Fraser and Vecchio sat   
in the kitchen. They were   
bored. Dief slept well under the table. Thatcher looked at her watch. It   
was long after midnight.   
"If you agree, I would go to bed."   
"Do it."   
"Okay, good night. We´ll share the couch."   
"Thank you. Do you need something?"   
"Yes, a six-pack, a good match in TV and a pizza!"   
"I beg your pardon?"   
"It was just a joke, I was joking."   
"Oh, I must be used with his humour."   
She disappeared in the bedroom. Ray sat down in the livingroom. He took of   
his shoes and searched for   
a blanket. He found one, laid down on the couch and coverd it over himself.   
"I believe you agree with me when I sleep the first two hours."   
"Yes, it´s all okay."   
"Great."   
"Good night, Ray."   
"Good night, Benny." he closed his eyes.   
"Benny?"   
"Yeah?"   
"There´s really nothing between you and the dragon lady?"   
"No."   
"I can´t believe it."   
"Ray, she´s my superior officer."   
"She is a woman."   
"Yes, she is."   
"Have you seen how she looked at you?"   
"No. How did she look at me?"   
"Forget it!" Ray shook his head und closed his eyes again.   
"Canadians" he murmured as he fell asleep. 

Fraser was woken up by loud voices. He stood up frightened. He knew the   
voices. That were the voices   
of Ray and Thatcher.   
"I am sorry for my little bathroom. If I had known that you were coming,   
I´d let convent it."   
"Okay." Ray ran out of the bathroom.   
"I don´t shave!"   
He discovered Fraser. "Good morning, Benny."   
"Good morning, Ray. What was this for a noise?"   
"Your superior officer is incalculable."   
Fraser thought the best way was to say nothing, meanwhile Ray took his tie   
and his jacket. 

Fraser and Thatcher followed Vecchio into his office. Nearly a half meter   
away Diefenbaker was walking. When Vecchio came into his office, he went a   
step back because his sister was sitting on his chair.   
"Francesca, what are you doing here?"   
"You did not came home this night. I was worried and wanted to know what   
has happened."   
"I told you that I worked overtime."   
"But not the whole night! Why didn´t you call?"   
"Franny, I don´t want to discuss with you right now!"   
"My brother is a sap!" Franny informed Fraser.   
Now she noticed Thatcher and sized her up. "Who´s this?"   
"Oh" Fraser began. "This is Inspector Thatcher, my superior officer.   
Inspector Thatcher, this is   
Francesca Vecchio, the sister of Detective Vecchio."   
"Hi." Francesca looked at her angry.   
"I think we have to go back to the consulate now." She nodded.   
"See you, Ray." Fraser pushed her out of the room. Francesca looked behind   
both.   
"Is there something between both?"   
"No."   
"You can´t tell me that!"   
"It´s the truth."   
"Sure. Have you seen how he looked at her?"   
Ray decided that it was the better way to ignore his sister. There was a   
notepad lying on his desk. Elaine   
laid it there. There was only one call they had followed back. To someone   
who was named  John Dean.   
Ray wanted to ask Elaine for help as she arrived and gave a paper to him.   
"John Dean, Canadian dangerous criminal, he´s in jail ´cause he killed a   
few people. Well, better, he was   
there. A few weeks ago he was released."   
"Thank you, Elaine."   
Ray took the phone and called the number of the Canadian Consulate.   
"Miss Thatcher, what do you associate with the name `John Dean´?"   
"A Canadian dangerous criminal, a murderer. I arrested him six years ago. "   
"Has he ever manaced you?"   
"He said, he would kill me when he´ll be released, but he has to stay in   
jail for ten years."   
"Sorry, but you´re mistaken. He was released a few weeks ago. So now we   
know who´s the stranger." 

Meg looked at her mail. A green cover had taken her attention. The address   
was written by a typewriter.   
She trembled as she opened it.   
"Ben?" She gave the letter to him. After reading he lifted his hand as a   
precaution.   
"Don´t panic, the police is doing everything possible to get him. It´ll be   
over soon. Don´t be worried.   
They´ll get him."   
Thatcher tried to smile. "I´d like to believe in your words."   
"Don´t worry."   
"The life of a mountie has it´s own price."   
"Yeah, but I would never swap, for nothing!"   
"I understand you. Sometimes I miss the life at the R.C.M.P.." She smiled.   
"I can not imagine to do a job behind a desk some time."   
"I know, you belong to the mounted police. You can´t keep horsemen in a   
cage." He glanced at her.   
"You´re right."   
"I know."   
She looked at her watch. "Come on, Ben, we´ll dine out."   
"I don´t know if this is a good idea. I think we should take Detective   
Vecchio with us. It´s not allowed for   
me to carry a weapon."   
"Okay, if you think so. Your friend can be a pain in the neck sometimes,   
but he´s also a policeman." 

Thatcher, Fraser and Vecchio set on the little Italian restaurant und   
choose a lonesome table in a corner.   
"You´ll see, here you can get the best pizza in whole Chicago! Except the   
one of my mother." explained Vecchio to Thatcher.   
"We hope that you´re right."   
"Naturally."   
"How do you think."   
"Do you want to express that I´m lying sometimes?"   
"No, I don´t say so!"   
"Ray, please..."   
"It´s okay, Benny."   
Thatcher shooked her head. "I´ve got one question: Are all policemen from   
Italian origin stubborn?"   
"You think that I´m stubborn? What do you want? I´m no Canadian and I don´t   
love it to open doors for   
other people." 

The waiter brought the food. Vecchio stopped a bit of pizza into his mouth.   
"How long will it take?"   
"What?" he hiccuped with a full mouth.   
"How long will it take?"   
"What? ´Til I´ve eaten my pizza?"   
"No, ´til you´ll arrest him."   
"Oh, I would say that it doesn´t take much more time. It´s only a little   
step and we´ll get him."   
"What a consolation."   
"What should we do? First we have to hunt him up." 

After the meal Thatcher and Fraser left the restaurant in front of Vecchio.   
"I don´t endure this much longer! How can you work with him?"   
"He´s okay."   
"Really ?"   
"Yes, he´s a bit..." Fraser searched for the right words.   
"...impulsive."   
"You say so."   
"Should I drive?"   
"If you want to." she gave the keys to him. He made a step forward, opened   
the car and kept the door   
open for her.   
"Thank you."   
"Don´t mention it." 

It knocked on the door. Ben opened. It was Vecchio. He shooked his head and   
looked from Thatcher to   
Fraser.   
"He doesn´t live there anymore. The apartment was quit."   
"No, that means..."   
"Don´t be frightened, Meg..."   
"You´re still police-protected."   
"Thank you, Detective."   
Vecchio closed the door. "Don´t be worried, we´ll make it."   
"Come in and feel free."   
"It seems to be routine."   
"Sure. Believe me, I´m as happy as you when this is over and   
he´s back in jail where he belongs to."   
"And you were really working at the mounted police?"   
"Yes, of course."   
"Wow." Vecchio nodded ackknowledging. 

Thatcher ran through the room nervously.   
"Please be quiet."   
"You´re very funny, Vecchio. There´s no one who wants to kill you."   
"But the right is on your side."   
She glanced at the two men. "Is that possible on an emergency?"   
"Sure." Fraser nodded. He was worried about her. He wanted to embrace her,   
to give her the feeling of   
security, but he wasn´t able to do this. That was impossible. She was his   
superior officer. 

"It´s close to midnight. I think, I´ll try to sleep."   
"Good night."   
"Good night."   
"Good night."   
Ray looked at his friend, meanwhile she disappeared in her bedroom.   
"You can sleep at first."   
"Very friendly of you, Ray."   
"Don´t mention it."   
"He looked under the kitchentable. Diefenbaker was lying there. He slept.   
"Diefi feels at home here, really."   
"Do you think so?"   
Fraser slipped out of his uniform jacket and laid it on a chair.   
"Yes, and a bit of female influence would be very good for him, maybe he   
would put away these bad   
attitudes then, don´t you think?"   
Fraser covered himself by the blanket.   
"I don´t know, Ray. But I´m going to think ´bout it. Good night, Ray."   
"Good night, Benny."   
"And don´t forget to wake me up in two hours."   
"Okay." 

Ray woke up. Burst asunder glass and the frightened scream of Thatcher made   
him catching his weapon   
and running into her bedroom.  Fraser and Dief were earlier of course and   
they had been able to overcome   
the man. Ray looked at the stranger. He was maybe 5 feet tall and it seemed   
that he was aged somewhere between 35 and 45. He looked really worse and   
unfriendly.   
Ray applied the cuffs and spoke the text:" You´ve the right to be silent.   
Everything you say can and will be   
used against you." he wangled him out of the room and glanced through the   
room. The window was broken   
and the floor was full of broken pieces. A lamp had fallen down and broken,   
the bed was rumpled and a   
chair had fallen down.   
Thatcher closed her peignor in a hurry . She passed one hand over her hair.   
"Thank you kindly."   
"You´re welcome." answered John Dean. He smiled awful.   
Thatcher ignored him."Good work."   
"Come on." Vecchio wangled him out of the door. "You can tell your story on   
the police office."   
Meggie stooped to take the broken pieces. Ben helped her and collected the   
rest of the lamp from the floor.   
"It´s very kind of you to help me."   
"Don´t mention it."   
He looked at her and noticed the first time her confused outward   
appearance. She wore a night-dress and a peignor. His good attitude ordered   
him to look in another direction, but he couldn´t resist her look. A few   
confused locks had fallen resistantly into her face. Her appearance was   
equivalent to the one she had when   
she worked in the consulate.   
"Auw!" he looked on his left hand. He had injured his hand on a broken   
piece of the glass. The blood ran   
down his hand.   
Meggie looked up frightened. "Wait a moment."   
She left the room and returned a few minutes later with a handkerchief,   
disinfectant and plaster.   
"Sit down."   
She pushed him to the bed and cleaned the wound carefully.   
"I hope the pain is not too strong, but I couldn´t establish that the wound   
is deep."   
"It isn´t. Thank you."   
He looked at her. Their looks met and Meggie went back a step. She was   
confused. She put the desinfectant   
on the little table next to her bed. Their looks met again. She turned off   
embarrassed.   
"Meggie?"   
"What?"   
"The nightmare is over."   
"I know."   
She felt a bit chilly. It was going to be cold in the room because of the   
broken window.   
"I should call the glazier tomorrow morning and sleep on the couch this   
night."   
"Yes, you should do so."   
She took the rest of the lamp. "I think I can´t use it anymore."   
"No."   
She stooped again.   
"Wait, I´ll help you."   
"Thank you, Ben."   
He began to stoop too, but he had another thought by doing it and pulled   
her in his direction foundly.   
Nearly their faces met. No one fought against this emotion. Fraser moved   
forward to kiss her. Their lips   
met and he embraced her closer...   
    
    
  

     THE END   
    
    
    
    
    
  


End file.
